My Love Scar
by gogirl1616omg
Summary: BPOV Kyle-I luv him and i hate him. Ever since he ruined my life i tried to run. He looks just like Kyle but can i luv him for him or just his similar appearance? EPOV She's the one who saved me all those years ago. But she doesn't remember. All Human
1. Ch1 Painful Past, Fresh Future

**Hiya people! Ok so this is dmy first fanfiction story so i hope you like what i've got so far. This chapter may be confusing but if you go along with it it'll all make sense... eventually! Anyway some parts of this story actually happen to one of my friends. I'm not gonna tell you who or which parts. Anyway my friend knows who it is and this story is dedicated to them. Please review!!**

**PS ****I do not own the character of Twilight.**** As much as i wish i did :(**

* * *

_"When you are in love and you get hurt, it's like a cut... it will heal, but there will always be a scar."_

Ch.1 Painful Past, Fresh Future

I awoke in the still darkness feeling sweat roll down my face. I whipped my head around the room and realized that I was in my bedroom. I sat up quietly and wrapped my arms around my knees trying to keep myself together. I told myself over and over again in my head that it was just a dream. I can still remember that day so clearly in my head of the huge blazing fire and the smell coming from the pool of blood that came from the road.

As I sat there rocking myself back and forth trying to regain my emotions. I needed at least a little bit of sleep since school started in the morning. Flashbacks of last year started to replay in my head.

_Flashback:_

_I walked down the hallways blankly staring down at the ground as if there was entirely interesting there that nobody else could see. I continued walking that way until I knocked into something hard and tumbled toward the ground. When I was just about to say sorry I looked up and saw on of the most gorgeous guys on the planet. He had bronze hair that fell over in front of his face and the most amazing chocolate brown eyes. _

_He looked at me and his eyes soften as he said, "Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you new here?"_

"_Yes," I mumbled feeling my blood rush up to my face._

"_So you must be Isabella Swan, it's nice to meet you. I am Kyle Anderson, do you want me to show you to your class?"_

_I nodded shakily as he took my hand and walked me to my English class. That was the first time I felt my heart skip a few beats and I begun to fall in love for the first time._

_End of Flashback:_

More hot tears started to roll down my cheeks as I thought to myself what an idiot I was back then. I can still remember all the times he was nice and kind to me. He made me feel better about myself and because of him i was able to forget the horrible memories of my past. Then a girl named Lauren became jealous and begun to threaten me, so I decided to do the only thing that I could do to get rid of her which was to ask him out.

_Flashback:_

_When the last bell rang at the end of the day I rushed out of the classroom over to Kyle's locker over by the hidden staircase and waited for him. I waited for a long time till there was no one left in the school when I finally saw him coming down the hallway._

_He noticed me and ran up yelling, "Hey Bella what are you still doing here?"_

_I ignored his question and mumbled, "Will you go out with me?"_

_He looked taken back by my questioned, but then just smirked at me. Suddenly I could feel his hot lips press up against mine. I could taste the sweetness of his mouth as me and him battled with our tongues. I put my arms up and over his neck and entangled my hands into his soft bronze hair. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist, soon I had the sudden urge to be tighter up against him._

_Slowly his hands started to roam up my shirt as he started to massage my breasts. I moaned in pleasure. Then as one hand stayed massaging my breast his other went down into the front of my pants, he slowly started to rub my clit. Then he stuck a finger inside of me and kept on moving in and out a whole lot faster. I felt the need and desire to scream his name out but didn't want to get caught by unsuspecting eyes. _

_Then his hand started to undo my pants. Suddenly a thought drifted into my mind. Is this what you really want? What if he was just using you? Those thoughts broke my heart and I wasn't in the mood to go on._

"_Stop it!" I said sternly panting out of breath. "You never answered my question will you go out with me?"_

"_Sure babe." As he tried to carry on where we left off, he tried to pull down my pants until I slapped his hand away._

"_Not today."_

"_Why not?!" he said sort of angry._

"_Because I'm not planning just to be another girl that gets used. You have to prove to me that you love me before you sleep with me." This clearly pissed him off as he stomped down the hallway._

"_Whatever bitch! I could probably get into hotter girls pants anyway. But you just looked so easy so I thought what the hell! By the way you should work on your kissing technique it kinda sucks!"_

_When he was gone I redid my pants and fell down to my knees and sobbed there on the staircase._

_End of Flashback:_

Ever since then I've been untrusting of guys. Kyle told a bunch of his friends about what happened except he said that i had sex with him and next thing i knew I became the slut of the school. All the girls hated me and all the guys tried to have sex with me. Becauseof all of these rumors I decided to switch schools to get a fresh new start. Now, these day I hide my emotions by a complete different mask which acts happy and outgoing. But that still doesn't change the fact that my heart is broken and I still wake every night crying my self to sleep.

My tears finally started to cease as my eyes felt as dry as the sand. I kept on telling myself about my fresh new start and about how everything is going to be alright. Tomorrow was the start of my junior year at Forks High Academy.

* * *

**ok so that was my chapter. i hope you all like it. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**


	2. Ch2 Deja Vu, My Nightmare Style

**OK this kinda sucks. I'm finally able to get internet and i'm soo excited to see what people thought. So far i have 1 review and 3 story alerts. I know that the beginning is sort of depressing but it kind of has to be because that is how the story is supposed to be. Don't worry though my lovely readers it does get better as it continues. Also just to remind you guys this story is M rated for a reason!**

**Me: I do not own the characters of twilight. But i do own Kyle... Dangit that kind of sucks! **

**Me: hey stephenie can i trade you Kyle for Edward?**

**Stephenie: no way!**

**Me: how about victoria? nobody likes her!**

**Stephenie: that's true... but people like her better than Kyle though! Anyway you created him so you're stuck with him.**

**Me: Damn! Why did i create such a monster?! oh... right... because i'm a moron.**

* * *

_" Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew."_

Ch.2 Déjà vu, My Nightmare Style

I got up early the next morning under the gray and cloudy skies of Forks, Washington. I slowly walked over to my closet and quickly put together a knee length kaki skirt and a dark blue sweatshirt. I ran a brush quickly through my tangled hair and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I always knew I was never any good when it came to fashion. Back in the past I would at least put in the effort but now these days I could really care less. At least this way guys would be repelled by my awful dressing and wouldn't even dare talk to me. This was good for me because I didn't need more guys swooning over me and more girls hating me.

I stepped out of my front door and headed for my old Chevy pickup truck. Today was the day when I would have my new start at Forks High Academy. The school was a private school that only rich could afford. My family is far from being rich but there are some scholarships for the school which I applied for and now I am an official student at FHA. Originally I applied for this school because I heard that it looks good on college application. But now today my only reason is that this new school could be my only chance at escaping the horrid rumors of my former school.

I finally entered the school grounds and saw some of the most amazing and most expensive cars in the parking lot. I saw a bunch of girls wearing clothes that looked as if the got it out of a movie stars closet. All the girls looked flawless, as if they were human sized Barbies — it made me wonder how much make up they put on and how many plastic surgeries they had.

I let out a huge sigh as I thought to myself while stepping out of my truck, _So much for fitting in with everyone._

During most of my day I sat in my classrooms silently — nobody bothering to even talk to me. Some groups of girls would look me up and down in disgust then started whispering words to each other. I kinda figured they were about the way I dressed. My next class was biology and I was beginning to run late. I started to dash toward my classroom when all of a sudden I tripped over my damn two feet. I felt my whole body bump and knock down someone that broke my fall.

"I'm so sorry about that," I mumbled. When I looked up to see who I ran into I could feel my eyes widen into complete utter shock. It felt sort of like déjà vu except in a nightmare sort of style. He had the exact same hair and face as Kyle, but his eyes were the only thing that was different from him. His eyes were a stunning emerald green and I could feel myself getting lost in them.

"It's fine. Do you want me to walk you to your class?" He asked as he gave me a magnificent crooked smile that I could swoon over for days. I could feel my heart skipping a few beats at a time when he talked to me — but then I remember what happened when I got to close to Kyle and I wasn't ready for a repeat of that.

"No," I answered coldly. "You better get going or you're going to be late for class."

I ran off in a different direction from biology. Right now I couldn't go to class because I slowly begun to feel my heart break down into a million pieces. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it together in class. I kept on running till I found a bathroom. I glanced around to see if it was empty before I started to breakdown into sobs. I quietly sobbed for a while when I heard the door to the bathroom start to open.

There were two girls that walked into the bathroom. One girl had short cropped black hair that had spikes going in all directions. She was also very pixie like considering how skinny and short she was. The other was a tall blonde that looked like the perfection of beauty. She was also reflecting the expression on her face she looked very aggressive and strong willed. They're eyes widen when they saw me puffy eyed and red nosed. They ran over to my side gracefully looking at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" questioned the pixie like girl.

"It's nothing… really," I tried to tell them.

"It can't be nothing — you're bawling your eyes out like a child. Am I right, Alice?" The tall blonde said to me.

" Yeah, you are Rose… Maybe if you talk about it then it'll make you feel better." Alice whispered kindly to me as she hugged me.

At first I was taken back by their random act of kindness, but then I wondered if they were only asking for gossiping reasons. "Why are you doing this?" I questioned narrowing my eyes a little. "I'm not rich or probably popular like you guys. Your just doing this so you have something good to gossip about later on today with your friends. Please just leave me alone."

Their eyes dropped down to the ground as the bathroom went into complete utter silence for a few breaths. Finally Rose spoke up and said, "You're right we aren't you friends and we shouldn't bother… But that doesn't change the fact that we're concern and you're crying. So please take the chance to reach out and try to become our friend because most people only have one chance at many good things."

I looked at the both of them trying to see if there was any sign of this being a complete utter lie. After another few silent minutes I realized the words they told me were true and I decided to trust them. I nodded my head slowly.

I took in a deep breath before I started to explain, "My name is Bella Swan, I can't tell you what happened today just yet, but I will tell something else that's related to the subject. Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course," they both said in unison.

I let out a huge sigh as I told them about how last year I used to be a loner. I never really talked to anyone except for Kyle. I told them how he made me feel so happy back then and how he used to brighten up my world. But then girls got jealous of me and started to talk shit about me behind my back. One day I decided to ask him out but he tried to use me for sex. I told them about what he said to me when I refused to have sex with him. Finally I told them about the rumors that started up and why I came to this school in the first place.

When I finished they all stared at me wide eyed, until Alice jumped over hugging me as she cried, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Bella! That is just so totally terrible!"

She started to hug me tighter and some how she was able to lift me up and swing me around.

"It's ok. Alice… you're kinda… choking me." I squeaked. She soon realized what she was doing and dropped me to my feet. I looked over to Rose who looked murderous.

"That jackass," she whispered. Then in a louder voice, "Do you want me to hunt him down for you?"

"Umm… no that's ok. If I really wanted to kick his ass I would of done it by now. I'm pretty good when it comes to fighting. Heck I'm a black belt in Karate." I said with a little chuckle. Suddenly I feeling a little better talking with them.

"Really that's soooo cool," Alice exclaimed. She then hesitated, her face scrunching up in deep thought and then suddenly her eyes began to sparkle as if she just won the lottery. "Hey! I know what would make everyone feel better. Let's ditch school early today, head down to Port Angeles, and – go – shopping!"

My face probably dropped as soon as I heard the word shopping. I began to hyperventilate, "But I don't have any money! And how do we get out of here without getting into trouble? I already got detention as it is since I skipped class!"

"Chill out Bella we got this covered," mentioned Rose. "We have ways of getting out of here; all we need you to do is act sick. Can you do that?"

I nodded my head shakily. We headed down to the office as I sat in a chair close by trying to look as sick as I possibly could, which wouldn't be to hard considering my nose and eyes were still red and puffy. I watched as the two talked to the lady at the front office. The lady looked over their shoulders at me as Rose an Alice walked back to me giving a hidden thumbs up.

As soon as we were outside and in Rose's red convertible M3 BMW I asked, "What did you guys say to her?"

"Oh we just told her that we found you throwing up in the bathroom and that that the nurse told us to take you home since they couldn't get in contact with your parents." Alice mentioned to me.

"Heck it works," Rose shrugged. "At least this explains why you didn't go to biology and skip the rest of school today."

I smiled a little as we continued to drive. I quietly whispered, "Thank you."

Rose laughed and exclaimed, "No! Thank you! Because of you we get to skip school and go shopping!"

It seemed to me that she didn't realize that I wasn't saying thanks about going shopping but for stopping and listening to me and my problems. It's been so long since I've felt so happy. Because of this happiness it gave me something that I have given up a long time ago… hope.


	3. Ch3 Wicked Witch with a Credit Card

****

hi again! I just wanted to explain why i might of confused people the other day with my author note. you see i thought that story alerts were a bad thing and that people didn't like my story, so i was reall mad and supset. but then after a while of being mad about it i went onto the alerts page to find out what exactly what is story alerts. and well after a while when i calm down i was finally able to think straight and i found out that a story alert is when a person wants to know when the next chapter is posted. Oops! My bad. But anyway i just wanted to say that i' sorry if i upsetted any of you. you see when i'm being a ditzy i become sort of stupid. when i'm angry or upset i'm definetly being stupid. but after when i calm down from being angry i FINALLY start to think straight.

**me+being ditzy and happybeing stupid**

**me+being angry and sadbeing ABSOLUTELY stupid**

**me+ after being angry and finally calming downfinally being able to think straight**

**you: wow... so you're pretty much stupid most of the time**

**me: oh i know... but thats what makes life fun!**

**I do not own Twilight, UNFORTUNATELY Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

_"A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though they knows that you are slightly cracked."_

Ch.3 Wicked Witch with a Credit Card

"So Bella I was looking at your outfit that you were wearing and I was wondering… can I please give you a make over!?" Alice began to beg.

"No! um… I mean… I didn't mean it like that… it's just…" I fumbled over my words.

"Oh pretty please, I'm really good when it comes to fashion. I promise that you'll look so totally awesome. Please!"

She started to give me the puppy eyes, which was when I started to cave in. "Damn! Why did you have to give me puppy eyes? Fine but just don't make me look like one of those fake Barbies at school."

"Yes," she whispered giving a thumbs up. "Don't worry Bella when it comes to fashion that is so totally my forte, but if it math then we might have a problem there."

Suddenly the phone began to ring with one of the most hilarious songs in the whole entire world…

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

Me and Alice couldn't help but laugh at her song choice. Rose cheeks began to turn into a light pink, obviously embarrassed. She picked up her phone and put it on speaker phone.

She answered her phone with a bit of anger in her voice. "Emmett when I get home you are changing that ringtone!"

"Aww, come on Rose. You know I'm too sexy. You've even told me so. Anyway do the word 'You're too sexy for your own good' ring a bell to you? Any way you were fine with that song a few days ago."

"Either way, we're changing it."

"That's no fair. Especially since you and Alice ditched all of us at school. I mean already it is the first day and you girls leave us guys! I bet you guys went shopping."

"Oh get over it Emmett, this time it was an emergency."

Emmett began to laugh as he yell over to some on the other side of the line, "Hey Jasper you lost the bet, now pay up?" After a little while later Emmett was back on the line and asked, "So anyway what was this big emergency, you guys were talking about?"

"Let's just say that we made a new friend on the way and that she needed to do some serious shopping. Alice is planning on giving her a make over when we get back."

Emmett started to chuckle as he said, "Well tell her that I said good luck. Alice can be the wicked witch of fashion with a credit card."

"Hey!" Alice began to argue. "I'm not a witch! If anything I am you're fairy godmother!"

Emmett began to choke. "Yeah, sure… just about everyday you pick out a set of clothes for Edward, Jasper, and me to wear."

"But you guys look so good in those outfits."

"Ok you do have a point... but what about poor Jasper!? I mean it's bad enough that you set out cclothes for us guys but you sometimes make him try on dresses and practice on his hair! You're lucky he's your boyfriend!"

I almost began to choke into a bunch of hysterics. I tried to contain my laughter but the conversation was just way too funny. Then a thought ran through my head. If Alice forced her boyfriend into dresses than what would that mean for me?

"Well if I'm planning on becoming a fashion designer I need to see how to do styles for the very tall and big footed woman. Anyway if he was a woman all the guys would be swooning over him after I was done."

"Whatever… all I have to say to your friend is good luck because she's going to need it."

"She already has good luck because she's going shopping with me. So HA HAHAHA HA HA!" She then hung up the phone and threw it back to Rose. Soon i heard a bit of mumbling that went along the lines of, "Stupid older brother. i swear that old fart would dress himself in a trash bag if it wasn't for me."

It grew too silent after that conversation, so I finally asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh that was Emmett, Rose's boyfriend and my dumb older brother."

"Really… then how come she said something about when she sees him at home that they're changing that ringtone. I mean it's not like they actually live together," I took in their odd expressions, "right?"

Rose spoke first, "Actually my boyfriend does live with me, and so does Alice's. You see, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and me all live together with our Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. Me and Jasper are twins and we came from our Aunt Esme's side of the family. As for Emmett, Alice, and Edward they came from our Uncle Carlisle's side of the family. Our Aunt Esme can't have any kids, so she tries her best with us."

"W-o-w. That's sure one big happy family."

"Yep it sure is, as long as you don't have Alice trying to attack you with a curling iron and Edward trying to kill Emmett and Jasper for another one of their stupid pranks, it's pretty good."

My face scrunched up in deep confusion, as I tried to figure out who Edward was. Edward Cullen... the name sounded familiar to me as if I'd heard his name somewhere else before. "So who is Edward? I know that Emmett and Jasper are your boyfriends, so who is he?"

"Oh, he's my cousin," Alice answered. "He came to live with everyone a while back when his mother decided to travel across the world… I think. I remember when he came to this house; he was very quiet and wouldn't talk to anyone for a long time. Aunt Esme was so worried about him. I remember that one day at the park he was talking to this girl over by the swing set down at the playground and ever since that day he's been way more happier although he's still sort of the odd ball out. That little girl had to move, but i heard that she came back to visit Edward. But then suddenly one year the visits came to a stop."

"Hmmm." I murmured as I tried to think back to where I've heard his name before. I thought for a few minutes until suddenly my head started to hurt.

"Yeah!! We're here!" Alice screamed so loud that I think I might have gone deaf.

As soon as we were outside Alice started to drag me and Rose across the streets over to very expensive looking stores. She started to almost run as she looked over at the different clothes stand and in a matter of five minutes She had a huge pile of clothes in her hands that were almost a bit taller than her. It amazed me how she seemed to be able to managed lifting things that were twice her size and probably weight too.

"Hey Bella, take these and start trying on? And don't forget to come out to show me what you look like!" She said with excited eyes.

"Start?" I began to question. Was there seriously more that she was planning making me try on?

For hours I kept on going in and out of the changing room. Each time I came out she would either bounce up and down in her chair clapping her hands saying 'yeah it's perfect' or look at the outfit seeing her face completely drop then say 'maybe you should try the next one'.

I began to look at the tags and nearly died of a heart attack. I ran out of the changing room and yelled, "Alice, are you crazy? I can't afford any of these!"

"Oh silly Bella, you aren't paying for them, we are?"

"W-w-what!" I finally manage to get out. "Have you lost your mind?"

She pouted, "No. Our family has enough money so there's no need to worry. And also you are not paying me back for any of this little missy, this is our gift to you as a friend." As soon as she said that she ran off to go pay for the clothes at the cash register.

"Alice is right you know," Rose started. "Me and Alice are your friends now and friends help other friends out no matter what."

I couldn't help but smile at Rose and soon after she smiled back. Rapidly her smile turned into a frown as she looked down and saw my dirty old sneakers. "Do you have any other kinds of shoes at home?"

"No — why?"

She just smirked and called out over her shoulder, "Hey Alice, I think we're going to need to go shoe shopping next!"

I heard a scream from the other room that went, "Yippee!"

Followed by that shortly after I heard a woman who I could only guess was the cashier begging, "Please Miss, I know you're happy, but don't throw the clothes up in the air! Please, I just folded them!"

Me and Rose started to crack up realizing that there was only one person in the whole entire world that would have that much enthusiasm. Then all of a sudden it hit me next I would be going shoe shopping. I internally groaned at this thought.

For the another hour I was dragged into the shoe store trying on different high heels, sandals, and sneakers. Then as soon as we exited that store I felt Alice tug on my arm dragging me to the make up store.

As soon as I finally believed that we were done Alice then yelled, "Yeah! Now that we have all the essentials now all we need to do is get your eyebrows waxed and nails done."

"W-w-wait! You mean there's more!"

"Of course, but luckily we don't need to do anything with your hair. Early today I was trying to figure out what we could do to make it look better, but then I realized that it looked way to nice to change it." She smiled as she said that.

Rose stepped in and complimented, "That's just one of your features that makes you pretty, Bella. Also you have way more personality than some of those girls at our school."

I couldn't help but feel my heart soften at both of their kind words. In all of the years that I have lived my life I've never had friends that would do such kind things for me and not want anything in return. It made me feel just a little guilty. Quietly I said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

At first I wondered if any of them had heard my whispered words. Until Rose and Alice looked at me from over their shoulder and both said in unison, "Of course."

Finally it was the end of the day and we were finally heading back to the school where my car was still parked. I had to say Alice sure know her stuff. We gave our hugs and goodbyes and headed our separate ways.

"Hey Bella," Alice called out. "Just to tell yah, tomorrow I'm gonna pick yah up so I can do your make up and show you some make up tricks. It's going to be kinda early so I hope I don't wake up your father."

"Nah you won't, I normally don't see him around the house." Then I started to joke around, "Just to warn you, I'm extremely clumsy. If you give me a lipgloss wand I'll probably just poke my eye out."

Her face turn into absolute horror, "No Bella! Don't poke your eye out! I'll take lipgloss off of the list if that's going to happen! And maybe eyeliner too." She contemplated in her head.

Rose started cracking up. "No you idiot! She was just kidding around with you, it – was – just – a –joke."

"That's so mean Bella!" Alice said as she began to pout, yet again.

"See you tomorrow!" Rose shouted. Then suddenly I thought I heard something that sounded sort of like, "It should be interesting."

I turned the key to my old Chevy truck and listened as it roared to life. Slowly I drove my car backed home. I noticed that yet again the driveway was empty. Charlie probably isn't planning on coming home again tonight. I let out a huge sigh as I entered the dark and lonely house.

* * *

**you are getting very sleepy... very sleepy... you will review this story... review this story. did my hypnotism work? i hope so. well anyway you know the drill, please please pretty please review my story. also the song was I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred, i'm sure alot of you guys have heard it. well any way... when i snap my fingers... you are going to review this story...**

**SNAP!**


	4. Ch4 Hapkido Hugs and Betting Brothers

**Hiya people! Sorry its been so damn long since i've updated! its just that lately i've been having some friend issues. i swear to god they aree doing some of the most stupidest things ever!! one of my friends ever since she started to go out with a druggie she hangs around a bad crowd and another one of my friends is an idiot when it comes to boys. heck! how can she not realize a guy is using her?! luckily she only went as far as a blowjob, thank god she didn't go any farther. but she should not give in to guys so easily!! ARGHH! Also i've been having major writers block which sucks hell!! normally i like to have a chapter ahead of time that way i can try and revise it a bit, but now i'm having some issues with ch. 5 that i need to sort out. i'm having a bit of trouble getting into the characters minds and how they would talk for the dialogue. I need to make edward less serious when around bella but it just isn't working out! ERRGL! so anywho i decided to let my lovely readers read ch. 4 i hope none of you guys are mad at me for taking so long. also please read and review!**

* * *

_"A best freind can look at you while you have the biggest smile on your face and know that something is wrong."_

Ch.4 Hapkido Hugs and Damn Dresses

I was woken up by the bright sunlight and the eagerness of the doorbell ringing over and over. I look over at the clock and noticed that it was five in the morning. I groaned as I got up brushed my teeth and hair, and went to go greet Alice at the door.

"Hey Alice," I mumbled. "Did you have to wake me up so early in the morning?"

"Hehehehe! Of course, you're fairy godmother needs at least a little bit of time to be able to make you look fabulous!"

"Yeah, but did it have to be five in the morning! We still have another three hours till school starts!" I tried to sounded angry but couldn't help but let out alot of yawns instead

"Man you sure are cranky in the morning, but as they say the early bird gets the worm. Anyway grab all of your stuff that you got yesterday and come with me! I want to hurry so you have time to meet the people in our family!"

"Wait a sec and let me change first."

"Just come in your pj's! Come on! Come on! Hurry please!" She said so enthusiastically.

As soon as I was back down stairs we headed off to her home in her shiny yellow Porsche. We finally made it when I walked out of the car my jaw fell so far down that it almost hit the ground. Her – house – is –HUGE! It was probably one of the most biggest houses in the country. She dragged me as quick as she could up the stairs to her bedroom where Rose was silently waiting.

Rose grinned, "You guys took long enough."

Alice just smirked sheepishly, "Yeah, well little miss sleepy head wouldn't get her ass out of bed this morning."

"Whatever. We might as well get started."

Alice took out the clothes bag and started rummaging through the different outfits and said, "Here, take these and put them on."

"Umm ok." I always was a bit nervous changing in front of people. Even for gym I would always change in the bathroom stall or wait for everyone to leave the locker room.

Rose seemed to notice my hesitation and said, "You know we're all girls here, so it's nothing that we've haven't seen before. But there is a bathroom across the hall." She motioned her hands toward the door.

"Thanks." I whispered as I ran out the door into the bathroom. I changed quickly into a midnight blue tank top with black lace over top and a mid thigh black ruffled skirt with a huge silver belt. I slipped on the pair of silver platform shoes and hung around my neck a black tribal star necklace with crystals surrounding it **(on my profile)**. I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail and walked back to the bedroom a bit nervous, since I normally don't wear skirts this short. I felt a little self conscious and could feel my blush starting to appear on my face.

Then suddenly I heard pounding footsteps and a huge booming voice yelling, "Hiiiii Bellaaaaa!" Soon two huge arms began to wrap around me.

Automatically I felt anger and fear corrupt me, as I took my elbow and jabbed into his side hard. His grip began to loosen which I realized was my perfect chance to finish him off. I took hold of his arm and swung him over my shoulder making him land hard on the floor with a loud thud.

I looked straight at the big muscular guy's shocked expression and menacingly said, "Don't you dare touch me."

Behind me was a tall blonde boy that was rolling around on the floor laughing. I stared back and forth between the blonde guy and the muscular guy, soon realizing my mistake.

"Oh my god," I said in complete utter shock and embarrassment. I took a guess and said, "Are you Emmett?"

He just nodded shakily still paralyzed.

"I'm soo sorry! I don't know what came over myself!"

He just got up grumpily and began to pout like a little girl. _Well now I know where Alice got that pout from,_ I thought jokingly. I looked over to the blonde guy and asked, "You're Jasper, right? Why is Emmett acting like that?"

He started to calm down but was still chuckling, "Oh that's because the guys made a bet on what you would do if he ran up to you and hugged you. We wanted to see how you would react since he's a pretty scary looking guy. He said that you would either scream, I said that you would laugh, and Edward said you would try to hurt him. He's also upset because he never had his but kicked by anyone, especially by a girl."

"Oh, sorry Emmett, about lowering you're self esteem and losing the bet. I'm a blackbelt in karate but if I didn't have the skills I wouldn't of been able to take you down. Also if it makes you feel any better you probably wouldn't lose in an arm wrestling match."

His face turned from a pout back into a childish grin. "That's alright. You just took me by surprise. Anyway I already I like you and to think I've met you for a few minutes. You're way better than any of those other stupid Barbies' and Kens' at school."

"I don't know Emmett," Jasper began to joke. "You and Rose seem to be able to pull off the whole Ken and Barbie couple thing."

"Whatever… anyway all that matters is that I like Bella."

I joked and said, "You better not let Rose hear about that."

"Hear about what?" Rose asked casually leaning against the door with Alice bouncing up and down to get a better look at my outfit.

"Oh nothing," I began. "It's just that your boyfriend likes me." Across my face spread a sheepish grin, getting my revenge on Emmett for scaring the living daylights out of me.

"What!? Don't you start getting crushes on my friends!!" Rose yelled as she smacked Emmett in the back of the head with a huge WHAP!

"Wait Rosey, I meant as a friend!" He looked over towards me for help and desperation as he whispered, "Help me out here Bells!"

I grinned and said, "I was just kidding Rose. I was just getting back at him for the bear attack earlier today!"

Soon I heard another huge WHAP! Rose began to yell again, "Don't attack my friends!"

"But Rose," he whined like a child. "I didn't even get to attack her! If anything she attacked me! She's not the victim here I am! I mean hell— she freaking flipped me over her shoulder!"

The girls just stared in shock trying to comprehend the fact that small little Bella was able to flip big bad Emmett. Then they all began to laugh because when they saw his pathetic expression Rose and Alice realized that he was telling the truth.

Soon after, Alice walked over to me — speculating over my outfit, face and hair. She took out the rubber band in my hair and shook my hair a bit till she finally said, "PERFECT!"

She ran back into her bedroom and somehow manage to pull out a full size mirror. I stared at the person in the mirror in complete awe. The person in the mirror looked like me but at the same time a complete stranger.

"Thank you." I managed to choke out in a whisper.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" She said teasingly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Alice! You're so awesome!" I said as I pulled her into a hug and swung her around the room.

She looked at me wide eyed at first, not quite expecting that reaction at first, but that quickly changed into excitement and happiness. "It's about time that I started to rub off on you."

She then paused as she looked around the room as she counted the heads that were in here. "Hey Edward where are you? I know your around here because by now you'd be yelling at all of us for making so much noise. So get your but down here and greet my new friend Bella!"

Soon after the same bronze haired green eyed person came out from behind the wall and said with a kind smile, "Hello Bella. I'm Edward it's nice to finally meet you."

EPOV:

My mind was still going back to the first day of school where I met my brown haired guardian angel that accidentally ran into me. I could still remember her face and big chocolate brown eyes so clearly in the back of my mind. She looked so much like the same girl that saved me seven years ago, but it can't be the same person. I mean, even though I haven't seen that girl in so long, I can still remember that kind little girl's face, name, and voice. I can still hear the words she told me on that day, all of them, still ringing in my head.

Outside of my bedroom I heard Jasper and Emmett talking about one of Alice's new friends.

"Hey Emmett," Jasper said. "What do you think Alice and Rose's new friend, Bella is going to be like?"

"I don't know, but I bet she just like any other kind of girl, nothing out of the ordinary."

"You know how most normal girls get freked out by you cuz of your size? Well... if you really really wanna find out what kind of person she is then you should sneak up and hug her. When we see her reaction then we'll be able to tell what kind of person she is, but I bet she's going to freak out and scream."

"Yeah right!!" Emmett said sarcastically. "It's obvious that instead that she's going to have the hots for me. Heck who wouldn't be crazy to have a hunk, such as myself, with there arms wrapped around them."

"Only a sane person when they're not thinking that they are going to get kidnapped." Jasper grinned.

I walked out of my bedroom door and said, "Your both wrong, since when does Alice and Rose get normal friends. They can't stand half the girls in our school. I bet that their friend is going to try and hurt you Emmett."

"Edward," Jasper said in shock. "You're actually betting?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought Sir gentleman Eddie is too much of a prude to have some fun?" Emmett said in the most ridiculously foolish tone.

"Well I am betting. And don't call me Eddie, Emmett." I snapped.

Jasper cut into me and Emmett's little dispute, "Ok gentleman, so what are the stakes?"

"Ooh ooh," Emmett said sounding like a monkey and waving his arm around in the air like a preschooler. "I got one whoever is the loser has to go to school tomorrow wearing a dress and asking some of the guys in school girly questions like 'Does this dress make my but look big?' You know stuff like that. Are you guys in or are you going to chicken out?"

"I'm in," Jasper said first.

Then I said, "Like hell I'm going to chicken out."

We all spit in our hands and shook them, sealing the deal.

Me and Jasper watched from the distance as behind the wall near the end of the hallway. We saw a brown haired girl with her back facing towards us as Emmett running down the hallway screaming, "Hiiiii Bellaaaa!"

"So much for Emmett trying to be sneaky," Jasper muttered.

When Emmett's arms wrapped around the tiny brown haired girl she took her elbow and jabbed it into his kidneys. Then all to suddenly the girl grabbed his arm and swung a huge yet shocked Emmett over her shoulder and onto the ground.

The brown haired girl said with venom in her voice, "Don't you dare touch me."

Jasper and I both looked at each other and then back to Emmett before we both doubled over in laughter. Not only was I laughing that Emmett got beaten up by a girl but also because I get to watch Emmett and Jasper wear dresses tomorrow. When I looked over towards Jasper I realized that he wasn't next to me and that he was up and over talking to the girl.

I finally actually got to see the girl's face and what I saw shocked me out of my system. Not only was she the same girl from yesterday, she was also the same girl from seven years ago. When I heard that Alice's friends name was Bella I didn't think that it would have been the same girl from so long ago. Yet here she stands only a few feet away from me, the same girl that saved me, the same girl that I would sacrifice my life for. I was caught up in a million thoughts at thinking once in a never ending circle.

A few minutes later I heard Alice high soprano voice calling out snapping me out of my trance yelling, "Hey Edward where are you? I know you're around here because by now you'd be yelling at everyone for making so much noise! So get your but down here and greet my new friend Bella!"

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, praying that I wouldn't look like an idiot. I walked out from behind one of the hallway doors. I slowly walked up to Bella giving her a kind smile and said, "Hello Bella. I'm Edward, it's nice to meet you, again."

At first she stared at me totally paralyzed. I could see hurt, sadness, love, and anger all cross her face at one time. Her expressions made me confuse since I've never done anything to hurt her, except for the fall when we bumped into each other. After a few moments she looked up at me with a fake smile, as her expression was cool, calm, and composed.

"Oh… hi," she said unemotionally even though she had smile in place. "That's right we did meet. It was yesterday when I was hurrying to class."

All eyes were on us with questioning looks.

I answered first, "Yeah you bumped into me."

"Really, Bella?" Alice began, "How come you didn't tell any of us earlier?"

Bella just shrugged as she answered dully, "I guess it just slipped my mind… Anyway Alice, didn't you say that you wanted to show all sorts of makeup tricks?"

"Yes!! Of course!" She answered excitedly, obviously ignoring Bella's odd expression. I knew that later on today Alice would hunt and trap Bella down into a corner demanding some sort of explanation. Maybe then I'll be able to get some answers.

As soon as the other girls left the room the guys turned around grabbed me by the arm and dragged me downstairs. Emmett pulled me into a dark room with little bit of light coming off the dull lamp. The scene reminded me of something that you would see on law and order or in any other kind of cop movie.

"Hey kid," Jasper began in a cop like voice. "What're yah actin' so nervous for? Relax a bit, man."

"I'm fine?," My answer turned into a question because I was a bit confused

"Don't lie to us punk!" Emmett answered in a rude and angered cop voice. He stood up from his chair and grabbed the scruff of my neck.

"Calm down," Jasper said putting an arm on Emmett's shoulder. "Anyway kid we heard from people that you did something to the lady, that surely most have pissed her off. If you just tell us the truth then we can all go home peacefully."

"I didn't do anything," I replied. "And we're already home."

"You little punk! Don't you dare talk back to a cop!" Emmett roared, "We know you did something to that girl so spit it out right now!!"

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything to her!" I said a bit angry now. "Emmett! Jasper! You're good cop, bad cop routine STILL sucks! You'd think that after all of these years you'd get better at it. Well i guess you did, since this time you guys didn't forget who was the good cop and who was the bad cop." I told them looking back on that memory.

Emmett and Jasper began to laugh as they thought back to that memory. There was another time sort of like this one where Jasper and Emmett trapped me in a walk in closet and started to do the good and bad cop routine. After a while Emmett started to forget if he was either the good cop or the bad cop, so off and on he continued to switch between the two, which only confused Jasper along with him. It was kinda hilarious that conversation. By the end of the conversation when i walked out of the closet I overheard them saying 'I thought you were suppose to be the good one' 'no I thought it was you' then a few pause later they both said together in unison 'shit.' And to think that isn't even close to one of the most stupidest things they've ever done.

"Well anyway bro, I don't know what you did to her, but whatever it is you better make up with her soon or you're gonna get you're ass whoop," Emmett finally said through his laughs.

"Yeah he's right, or next thing you know Alice is going to be attacking you with a hot curling iron yelling 'What did you do to my friend EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!?'" Jasper said in a mocking tone of voice.

I nodded at Jasper as he and Emmett walked out of the room. I stayed in that small quiet dark room leaving me and myself alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: ok so what did you guys think? i kinda enjoyed writing this chapter especially in edwards POV! i need your thoughts and opinions. it might be a little while until i get the next chapter up. since i've just started school and i don't get home from the bus until pretty late and i also have a bunch of homework to on top of that. so anyway please please oh pretty please review my story!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Hey this is gogirl1616omg! I am very sorry to say that I am going to be taking this story down for a little while.

Lately I've been thinking over my story (in case any of you were wondering) and I think I'm going to be changing my story around a bit, because I wasn't liking where the story was taking me. But don't worry cuz I am going to be putting my love scar back up — hopefully very soon. But as for right now I need to sort my thoughts out.

I know how people don't usually like author notes—especially since this own contains bad news. But like I said before I am very sorry!! Please forgive me!!


End file.
